Dust covers, also known as block-out covers, are frequently inserted into jack modules to protect the module and prevent entry of undesirable objects. Some covers include multiple parts or special latch connectors that secure the cover to the modules. Other covers have relatively large open areas designed to receive a flat tool that would enable the end user to release the cover from the module so that it could be removed from the module. The covers with the larger open areas, however, may be accidentally removed from the module.
There are also covers that are inserted in the opening of a module and then locked by a rotating key. These covers may only be removed by inserting the key and rotating it to unlock or release the cover from the module. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved cover and removal tool where the cover would not be accidentally removed from a module but would be easily removed from the module by a simple tool.